Pelvic prolapse, including vaginal prolapse, can be caused by the weakening or breakdown of various parts of the pelvic support system, such as the pelvic floor or tissue surrounding the vagina. Due to the lack of support, structures such as the uterus, rectum, bladder, urethra, small intestine, or vagina, may begin to fall out of their normal positions. Prolapse may cause pelvic discomfort and may affect bodily functions such as urination and defecation. Pelvic prolapse conditions can be treated by various surgical and nonsurgical methods. Non-surgical treatments for vaginal prolapse include pelvic muscle exercises, estrogen supplementation, and vaginal pessaries. The Perigee® system, developed by American Medical Systems, located in Minnetonka, Minn. (“AMS”) is a surgical technique for the repair of anterior vaginal prolapse. Additionally, the Apogee® system, developed by AMS is a surgical technique for the repair of vaginal vault prolapse and posterior prolapse. Further, AMS developed a single-incision technique, the Elevate® system, to treat cystoceles and vault prolapse. The Elevate® system includes a slim needle and low profile self-fixating tips designed to minimize tissue trauma and provide for a shorter recovery period for the patient.